1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of safety devices, and more particularly, to energy absorbing, impact handling systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Impact energy is often harming and destructive. A special case is a seat system in a vehicle, onto which impacts may prove life threatening.